The shows over
by erickatie
Summary: This takes place during season 5 when Clark didn't have any powers. Chloe saw Lana leaving the farm and she knew that Clark and Lana were no longer just friends. She and Clark argue and Chloe leaves upset. Later being attack by Justin who has escaped....
1. Chapter 1

The Shows Over…

By: Kathy-Lynn Brown

Chloe stood in the loft with tears in her eyes. She had been here before. The hurt and the tears it was like a rerun. One she could live with out seeing again. She clapped her hands as if to applaud Clark. "Great Show, Clark." She stammered out between the tears.

"Chloe,… don't you think your being unfair." That seemed to be his favorite line when it came to her. He didn't know why. He knew he was the one being unfair.

Chloe laughed as she wiped away her tears. "I wander what I ever saw in you. And as far as being unfair, Clark… try watching the man you would give your last breathe for kissing your best friend time after time." She turned to walk away.

Clark walked around her blocking her way down the stairs. "Chloe,… don't leave like this."

"Clark, move."

"No. What do you want from me? I thought you understood that we were just friends. I thought you were okay with that."

That was his problem he thought way too much. "Clark, you know don't even worry about it. The shows over now… you win the grammy."

Seeing her like this was truly breaking his heart. He loved Chloe more than he would ever admit. But he loved Lana too. "You're my best friend, Chloe. The one I turn to when I need some one by my side."

She looked up into his baby blue eyes. "Always your side kick, never your one and only." She side stepped Clark. "I used to think that I was the girl of your dreams, mascarading as your best friend. But now I know that I was just your high school friend. And it's time for me to move on now."

"What are you saying, Chloe. Because you saw Lana leave the house this morning and my parents upset that we can't be friends. When are you going to grow up?" His words were cold and he knew it. But he felt like he was fighting a loosing battle and he had done all he could do.

"Your right, Clark. Your totally right." She walked down the steps.

"Chloe, I'm sorry." He called down the steps but it was too late. She wasn't coming back. And for some reason deep down in his gut he knew she was gone for good. This time there's no room for appologies.

Clark sat in his loft looking at some papers on his desk. He glanced over at a picture of him, Lana and Chloe. It was just one week and yet it seemed like a life time since he saw Chloe. Part of him just wished that she would walk up those barn steps, but the other part was tried of seeing her hurt. And for some reason that's all he could do. Now that he didn't have his powers he could be with Lana and that's what he fought so long for.

Light footsteps told Clark that he was no longer alone. He glanced up from the picture to see his mother. Her face was filled with worry. "Mom,…"

"Clark, uh… the sherif just called."

Clark knew that any sentence starting with the sherif wasn't going to be good. He stood up and walked over to his mother. "Mom, what happened? Is it Lana?"

"No. The sherif said that Justin escaped this morning. I called Chloe's father and he said that Chloe was talking to Lois and she started screaming, like she was being attack. Then the phone went dead."

Clark stumbled backwards. All he could think was the last thing he said to her. What was he going to do with no powers to get Chloe back. No way to super speed, no super hearing or super strength. He was nothing more than the common man. And now he would have to wait for the cops to do their job like everyone-else. But what if something happened to Chloe. He'd never forgive himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe slowly opened her eyes. She shook her head trying to get her vision clear. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out. All she remembered was seeing Justin then everything went black. 

"I was wandering when you were going to wake up." Justin said as he sit across the way from her. "It's been a really long time. I've missed you like crazy, Chloe."

Chloe began to rub her hands trying to get loose from the device that held her hands in place behind her back. "Justin, why are you doing this?"

"Because I loved you and you betrayed me." He stands up angry and walks over to Chloe. "What the hell do you think." 

"I never ment to hurt you, Justin." 

"Yeah, well that's really too bad."

"Justin, please just let me go." She begged weekly. She didn't know why she even cared. As far as she was concerned her life was over Clark admitted that he'd never love her. But she didn't want to go out like this. Killed by some meteror freak that Clark's arrival caused. She didn't want to give him that satifaction. 

"Don't worry precious. You see your just my bait. The one I want is Clark." He stroked the side of her face.

Great Chloe thought to herself. She knew that Clark would never come for her. Not if Lana had anything to do with it.

--

Clark sat on the steps that led up to his loft. His mother entered. Martha knew that Clark was worried. She knew that he loved Chloe. She knew that he was just caught caught up in Lana world and couldn't see it yet. But she realized that he was beginning to see how much she really ment to him. "Clark,…"

"Hey, mom." His voice was faint. His eyes were tear stained. "Have you heard anything?"

She shook her head no and took a seat by him on the step. "Are you okay?"

"No." He was dying on the inside. He wanted to go back in time and he wanted to make Chloe stay. To tell her he was stupid. That he loved her. And now he might not even get the chance. "Mom, if something happens to her it's my fault."

"How can you think that?" 

"We got into an agrument over Lana and I wasn't very nice to her. She has to hate me now." 

"Trust me, Clark, Chloe will never hate you." She smiled. 

"If I had my powers I could go and bring her home." He felt so helpless. 

Martha took her son's hand. "Clark, son, even if you had your powers you still wouldn't know where he's keeping her."

Tears once again surfaced in his eyes. For years now he put her second in his life and that was not fair to her. She deserved his full attention. She deserved a better friend. Some one that looked at her like he did Lana.

Martha stood up and started to walk away. 

"Hey, mom." He stood up on the bottom step. 

"Yes, Clark."

"I love her."

She smiled. "I know, son." She walked over to Clark patting him on the cheek. "And you'll soon have her here with you."

"I want to go and talk to Jor-el." The truth was he knew that he had done wrong by Chloe for years. Using her as a puppet. Keeping her in his backet pocket. "I want my powers back so that I can save her when I do find her."

"Jor-el always comes with consenwuences. But you do what you need to do." Martha said as she walked out of the barn.

--

"If your waiting on Clark to come and safe me,… then I hate to be the barrier of bad news but he's not coming." Chloe said as Justin unlocked the handcuff so that Chloe could eat her dinner. "I telling you the truth. Clark doesn't care enough about me to come rushing through those doors."

Justin laughs. "What do you honestly take me for? MMM… I mean it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Clark thinks you hung the moon." He handcuff her left hand to the chair so she couldn't leave while she ate. "You know you and I could have been great together."

"You killed principle Kwan." She snapped. "As far as I'm concerned I was just using you to get to Clark." 

"Oh, that heart deep." He said. "Chloe, dear, sweet, Chloe, I hate that after I'm through with your little boyfriend I'll have to destroy you too."

"What are you going to do?" She asked as she pushed the hambeger in the wrapper back from her.

"Trust me you don't want to know."

Chloe felt a lump rise up into her throat. What was Justin going to do to her and Clark. She was trying to play all cool hand luke, but the truth was she was terrified. She knew exactly what Justin was capable of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe gave up on getting her hands free. The cuffs had already rubbed her wrist raw. She was tired and just wanted to lay down to sleep and forget everything. Exspecially her feelings for Clark. The door opened and she through open her eyes to see Justin. He was carying a box of items. Chloe could see a loaf of bread and a bottle of wine sticking out of the top.

"Hey, pretty princess, did you miss me?" He said as he placed the box on the table by the door. "I brought you an antibotic cream for your wrist. I know they must hurt." In some twisted way Justin still had feelings for Chloe. He never wanted things to be the way they were between them. And he definelty didn't want her to hate him.

"How long are you going to keep me here? It's been two days and still no Clark. I told you he wouldn't come." Chloe said in a heartbroken voice. She knew that Clark didn't have his powers and even if he did she just figured he didn't care enough to rescue her.

Justin pulled a chair over to Chloe. He sat down and reached around her tiny waist to unlock the cuff. He's eyes shown concern at just how bad her wrist were. "Oh, Chloe,…" He begin to clean the place on her wrist.

She squinched as he poured the alcohol over them. "Justin,…"

"Yes."

"Did you really care about me? You know in high school."

He shook his head. "No." He lifted her chin and smiled. "I loved you, Chloe. I never stopped loving you. But because of Clark and Mr. Kwan I lost the one person that I ever ared about. The person that had me mind, body and soul. I lost you."

For some reason her heart seemed to seattle down. The fear that overcastted her just disappeared. And she breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, I always thought that I could have easily fell for you."

"Yeah, right. You were so in love with Clark and I didn't stand a chance."

"Justin, that's not true." She said. "I found you so amazing and so attractive. And the way when we first kissed, everything in the room just floated. Justin, that ment everything to me." She moved closer to his lips. "We could make everything float again." She was so close to his lips she could feel his breath upon her.

Justin was hesitatin for a moment. But he slowly reached out caressing her face with his hands as he leaned in closer. Finally their lips met and he kissed her with such warm and longing.

--

The place of solitude was as huge and cold as usual. Clark was sure he'd have to have a verbal fight with Jor-el on humans and sacrifices. But he didn't care. He needed to get Chloe and bring her back to his arms where he missed her like crazy. Where he longed to hold her.

"Jor-el,…" Clark screamed. "Jor-el, I know you can hear me. I know that I defied you and that your punishing me by taking away my powers, but I've learned my lesson. Jor-el, Chloe is in danger, I need my powers back." Clark hung his head when there was no reply. "I'm your son. I'm gonna make mistakes. I was raised by humans and that was your choice. I fell for these humans. I grew love for these human." Tears begin to swell up in his eyes. "Jor-el I love her. I never told her that. Please, I need my powers so I can tell her the way I really feel. I need to help her. Please, Jor-el, Please." He pleaded.

"Kal-el,…" Jor-el said in that intense deep voice of his. "Humans are the weaker species."

"Jor-el, please." Clark begged. He could literaly feel Chloe slipping farther away.

"Kal-el, let me finish. You did defy me and there will be consequences as is when any child defies their father. This Chloe that you speak of… Do you love her? Do you love her enough for the consequences that you will endure?"

"I'd die for her, Jor-el. I'd die for her with no hesitation."

"Then I have no choice but to grant you, your powers back. But in due time you'll pay for the defiance of your father and make no mistake they will be serve punishment."

Jor-el's voice disappeared just as it had appeared. A beam of light surrounded Clark. He could feel this warm and tingling energy flow through his body. When the light faded Clark looked down at his hands that still glowed, then a smile came upon his face and he super speeded out of the forturess of solitude.


End file.
